


Fluffy February Day 1 - Fishing

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout Fluffy Feb, Fishing, Fluff, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Hancock and Nora go fishing at Taffington Boathouse.ForFluffy FebruaryOriginally postedhere
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 1 - Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/640663320941232128/fluffy-february-prompt-list)

“My pop used to take me fishing in places like this. Never caught anything that didn’t try to eat us first, but damn if it wasn’t fun.” said Hancock. He had a sort of faraway look in his dark eyes as he stared out at the water at Taffington Boathouse.

The Boathouse still had a long way to go before settlers were ready to move in, but for now it made a nice halfway point between settlements, once they’d cleared up the bloodbugs and given the previous owners a proper burial that is. The house still needed some repairs, especially the roof, but for now, they had just finished setting up their sleeping bags, and were now sitting out on the porch watching the sunset.

“I’ve never been fishing before.” Nora said.

“No?”

“Nope. My brothers always got to go with my grandpa, but I was never invited.”

“Well that’s just shitty.”

“Yeah. My brothers always complained about it too. Said all they did was sit around.”

“It’s more fun than it sounds, I promise. Sure, there _is_ a lot of sitting around involved, but it’s all about who you’re spending time with. My old man? He could make anything fun.”

“What was he like?”

“He was a pretty old codger by the time I was born, 64 if you can believe it, and he had a story for anything. Real rowdy guy, but he had a soft spot for anyone he considered family.” he looked at her fondly “He’d’a liked you. I reckon he was a lot like you when he was younger.”

“Really? How so?”

“Always taking in strays. Don’t matter where they come from, or where they’re going, so long as they care enough to do the right thing, then well, that’s what really matters. It’s one of the things I admire about you.”

Nora blushed. “You know I could say the same thing about you.”

He laughed. “Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far.” 

“Really! You’ve built a whole community of strays!”

“I guess you got a point there, Sunshine.” He put his arm around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Hey, why don’t we give it a try?”

“Hm?”

“How’d you like me to teach you how to fish tomorrow? I think I saw some fishing rods in the shed that’d be perfect for it.”

Her face lit up. “Really? You mean it?”

“Sure. Still might not catch anything, but like I said, it ain’t always about the catch.”

She grinned. “Okay, yeah, let’s do it.”

“Great, we’ll do it first thing tomorrow morning.”

The sun had finished setting. The two of them went indoors, cuddled up together under their blanket, and went to sleep. 

The next morning, Hancock got up before the sun and went to go check on those fishing poles he’d seen earlier. They were still in pretty good condition, all things considering. He even found a tackle box, complete with extra fishing line, spare hooks, and a couple of lures. Perfect.

He carried the tackle box and the fishing rods back to their spot by the lake. Then, when everything was set up just right, he went back inside to wake Nora.

She looked so peaceful, sleeping curled up under the blanket. Part of him wanted to snuggle up with her and fall back asleep holding her in his arms. He thought back to how excited she had been when he suggested they go fishing. He sighed. He’d do anything to make her happy.

He tucked a fallen strand of her hair out of her face. “Wake up, Sunshine. Time to go fishing.” He said softly.

She slowly blinked open her eyes, turning her head to get a better look at him.

“Hmm?”

“Fishing, remember?”

Her eyes opened wide. “Fishing!” She got up. “What do I need to do?”

“I’ve got everything rigged and ready to go. C’mon.”

They went out to their spot and sat down, watching the shadows moving around in the water where the fish were swimming. He handed her a small chunk of blood bug meat. 

“Here, go ahead and bait your hook.” he waited for her to follow his instructions, then continued. “Great. Now, watch, and follow my lead.” He cast his line out into the water. “Like that. Now you try.”

She followed suit, gently throwing her line out onto the water. “Now what?”

“Now you wait until you feel it tugging. Then you just gotta reel ‘em in!”

“It’s that easy?”

“Well, I don’t know. Never actually caught anything, like I said.”

They sat there in silence for a while, listening to the sound of nature and enjoying each other’s company. The sun was just starting to peek up over the horizon, and the sky was a beautiful blend of colors. Hancock watched Nora yawn. Neither of them were early risers by any means. Night owls through and through.

She seemed to be thinking something similar. “Sunrise is gorgeous!”

“Sure is.” He said, not taking his eyes off Nora.

She caught him watching her, and she smiled at him. “You’re not going soft on me are you?”

He chuckled. “How would I know?”

She laughed. 

“No really, how would I know? I’ve never been soft before. Are there any warning signs I should look out for? Any symptoms I need to be aware of? Tell me doc, how long do I got?”

“I was a lawyer, not a doctor.”

“You sure? Cause, seems to me like you’re an expert in the case of my heart.”

She blushed.

“Is it contagious? Tell me you feel it too.”

“John, I -“ she sat up suddenly. “Oh my god! It’s happening! It’s tugging!”

“Reel ‘em in, Sunshine! Show ‘em who’s boss!”

She jumped to her feet as she began cranking the gear. The fish zigged and zagged in a desperate attempt to escape. In the end though, Nora came out on top, and landed a decent sized bass. She held the wriggling, four-eyed fish by the line and showed it off to Hancock. He clapped enthusiastically.

“Atta girl!”

She grinned. “Thanks! So now what?”

“Now we can either kill it and eat it for lunch, or we can set it free.”

She looked at the fish appraisingly, then said, “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

“Sounds good. Looks good too.”

“Do you want to wait, and see if you catch one too?”

“You don’t mind waiting? Might be a while.”

“No, I don’t mind. What should I do with this guy?”

He handed her a big metal bucket. “Here.”

She dropped the fish into the bucket. The fish jumped back and forth, trying its best to return to the lake. 

“Is it supposed to do that?” She asked.

“Yeah… I think. That’s normal fish-like behavior, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should just kill it now. Get it over with.”

“Right. Lemme just -“ he turned around and knocked the bucket over by accident, releasing the fish. The fish, sensing its one and only chance at freedom, flopped its way back to the water, then swam away.

Hancock and Nora stared at each other, jaws to the floor. Finally Hancock broke the silence by saying “Were you going to eat that?”

They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
